Sunrise
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Inspired by the song by Norah Jones, a soft little sweet thing for a Sunday with Nadeshiko and Fujitaka :


Sunrise - Norah Jones

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko - Post-Wedding Pre-Children

A soft murmur woke him from his light sleep, stirring ever so slightly he eased open his tired eyes and marvelled at another morning. The sun fell across Fujitaka's face as he rolled over, the thin curtains in their bedroom barely shielding the glow of the early sun. He blinked to clear the spots from his eyes, and then rolled over to embrace the figure who lay with him. The sunlight made her long hair shine silver and her pale skin adopted the sun's golden pallor.

The beautiful creature next to him gave another soft murmur and turned slowly to return his soft embrace. She fit perfectly into his long arms as she shifted comfortably in her sleep, untroubled by the sun glaring into the room, or by the morning sounds of the town outside.

As the sun grew brighter on the pale sheets of their shared bed, sparkling across the matching bands adorning their entwined hands, Fujitaka glanced at the clock, unsurprised that it was already 9:15am. Carefully extracting himself from around his delicate wife he made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for them to share.

Shivering a little as the warm envelope that had held her so comfortably departed, Nadeshiko began to wake up slowly, enjoying the warmth of the bright sun on her bare arms and listening to the noises of breakfast being prepared below her.

Stretching carefully she rose to her unsteady feet. Never one for coordination she soon found herself back on the bed, somehow managing not to complete her standing motion. She sat a moment and in no time soft footsteps had made it to the top of the stairs and kind eyes were watching her from the doorway, she could feel their amusement on her back as she smiled around at her beloved husband. Moving gracefully around to her sid of the bed, Fujitaka pulled her up and into and embrace, then danced with her aroound the room, her long white nightgown swirling around them as they laughed in the morning sun.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Nadeshiko's tiny feet on top of his, her long hair draped across her shoulders and a light blush adorning her delicate cheeks, Fujitaka leant down and rested his forehead against the top of her head. They rocked back and forth, enjoying the warmth of each other.

Nadeshiko stepped of off her husbands feet and held his hands firmly in her own. His soft smile brought another light blush to her cheeks as she rose on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. Warm lips returned the morning gift as his large hands moved from her, one to cradle her sweet face, the other to the small of her back to hold her up. She was known to develop weak knees whenever this kind of thing happened.

Fujitaka glanced at the clock and was a little surprised to find it was nearly 11am, he lifted his little wife into his arms and joyfully listened to her laughter as he swept them both downstairs and planted her at the dining table. Moving with as much grace as a man could Fujitaka served his, now slightly cold, breakfast to his wife and they shared a comfortable silence as they ate and felt the Sunday morning slip away from them.

Nadeshiko rose and began collecting plates, only to have them swept away from her the moment she looked slightly off balance. Blushing, she smiled up at her protective husband and say back in her chair, knowing that there was no arguing with the level-headed man. Fujitaka began washing dishes and Nadeshiko wandered up behind him, sliding her slim arms around his waist to hold him tight against her. She was nearly asleep by the time he had finished, and with a tender chuckle he lifted her and lay her on the couch.

Fujitaka knelt in front of her as she ran her small hands over his cheeks and smiled radiantly at him, almost bursting with the news she had been holding back for a few days.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a glorious smile.

There was no sign of surprise on her husband's face as he took in the news, instead he lent in and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"I know." He replied, almost bursting with pride and happiness.

Nadeshiko could feel surprise spread itself across her face, but it was soon replaced with amusement. She hadn't really thought that she could keep anything from her attentive husband.

The day slipped into evening and the room began to get dark. Nadeshiko yawned and realised that she had fallen asleep on the couch, with Fujitaka at her side. Pleased that, for once, she had woken up before her one and only and she planned to make the most of it. Making her way about the house she closed all the curtains and shut some doors, then made her way to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle as she did so. Trying not to be too noisy she collected the essential items for making tea, however, in doing so she managed to spill the sugar and almost drop a mug.

A light flush adorned her cheeks as she triumphantly finished loading the tray she had prepared. Lifting it lightly she began to make her way, step by step, towards the living room where her husband lay sleeping. She got to the door and stumbled, a bit of sugar making the floor a little slippery. Out of nowhere Fujitaka appeared and grabbed her, somehow managing to save the tea as well. Setting the tray carefully on the table Fujitaka got a better grip on his wife and held her tight, kissing the top of her head as sunset filtered through the blinds.

With one last kiss that sat together at the table, peacefully brainstorming baby names, both of them somehow knowing it would be a darling boy.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

I love this couple, so much. :3

This was another CLAMP song inspired story, check out some of my others via my profile is you liked it enough :) Also, if you have any song requests or character requests just tell me and I might take some instruction. ^^

I appreciate your appreciation, reviews optional, bullying not accepted. :P

Enjoy the rest of your day/evening!


End file.
